Downhole exploration and production efforts require the introduction of various tools (e.g., sensors, drilling components, processors) into the downhole environment. As a tool is lowered by a carrier (e.g., drill string, armored wireline), the tool may spin and lose original radial alignment with the borehole. That is, a tool with a given side facing north while at the surface may have spun such that the same side is facing east at a certain depth and then facing south at another depth. As a result, once a tool reaches its destination depth, the orientation of the tool is likely different from its orientation at the surface and is not easily discernable. Based on the nature and use of the tool, the orientation may not be relevant.